spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
California Dreamin'
California Dreamin' The Smiths travel to California. Season: 4 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 79 Prod. no.: 3BQT23 Featuring: Tom Also Appearing: Shubie, Tyler Smith, Taylor, Vera, Sandals, Harold, Lenny, Mabel, Abagail, Dennis, Jimmy, Scooter, Walt, Julius, Reverend Enkins, Coach McFall, Arch, Fabrizia, Cecilia, Choni, Auntie Momma, Gus, Paco Fishbowl, Gordy, angus, Carl, Swayne Meighan, Baron, Mama Franklin, Gina, Andre Ethier, David Ortiz, Joey Votto, Matt Kemp, Jimmy Rollins, Jillian Michaels, Tom Hanls, Reese Witherspoon Plot: As Shubie wakes up Tom on the anniversary of him meeting her, he only remembers giving up his dream as part of a family trip to California. Settling into their new apartment in California, Tom heads out to the ballpark while Shubie confesses that she believes he'll he back to normal after firguring out it's really work. Tom gets kicked off the field during a game, and indeed. finds out that it is real work. In Hollywood, the family gets star-struck as Taylor becomes a paparazzi, Tyler becomes infatuated with the "superheroes" posing for pictures in front of the Chinese Theatre, Vera finds a real Hollywood high school where she will be "the new girl" and Shubie manages to entertain a bored kid at the grocery and finds she can make big money as "Old McShubie. At home, the family tells of their adventures while Tom finds his dream just isn't happening for him. Tom meets new neighbor Gina, an aspiring actress and confides that things are not working out the way he expected. Tyler spots some shoplifters in front of the "superheroes" posing for pictures and when they are no help, decides to gather them into a group of real superheroes. Tom decides to make a splash by recruiting professional players from other teams. The manager threatens to fire Tom if Shubie wasn't holding pictures of him and gives him dirty jobs. While Shubie performs, Tom calls to complain about his day but she gives him the brush off. Taylor hangs out with the other paparazzi. Gina takes Tom out to a small community just like Ukulele Bottom. Seeing the excitement, Gina suggests he should go back home. Tyler and the guys stop a theft. But when on a rooftop, as they hear gunshots and leap off the building, splats are heard and Tyler reconsiders the superhero gig. Tom finds that Shubie's little job has become a big enterprise with multiple "Shubie's.". He suggests they move back until Shubie explodes at the help and she refuses to go back home. When Gina asks Tom how things worked out, the rest of the family are showing the effects of being in Los Angeles and she suggests Tom do whatever it takes to get them to go back home. They arrive one day to see a message Tom sent from Ukulele Bottom, showing their friends and what they are missing. They suddenly find they want to go home just as an earthquake strikes. As the walls split, the family finds they were really fooled by a Hollywood production but they are still resolved to go back home. Tom congratulates Gina for putting the production together as Tom bids goodbye to the Dodgers. Trivia *In this episode, Tom goes back to his original plan of becoming a baseball scout after leaving Bikini Bottom before settling in Ukulele Bottom in "Goodbye, Tom " and "Pilot". *The full title of this episode as written was "California Dreamin' (All the Toms are Smith)". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes